Oh, Honey
by FjordOfLight
Summary: Honeymaren stared at her; "Sometimes... we can't have what makes us happy." Elsa replied; "no, that's true. But you can." / (Elsamaren/One-shot)


**This one is entirely pointless lol **

**Honeymaren is (obviously) a new character, and I wanted to do a character study on her, too. She and ****Elsa _kinda_ swapped personalities for this; maybe it's just my perspective, but I think ****Elsa would be the confident/dominant one, and ****Honeymaren would be the softy.. Especially since ****Elsa has now discovered herself, I think she'd _definitely_ know what she wants. **

**This is _not_ aggressive/detailed/gross smut, but it does contain sexual content, so if that bothers you or if you specifically came here for porn: please leave (: **

**I was more so exploring how they'd relate to each other; how they'd communicate, 'cause we didn't see a lot of them in the movie. idk, it's a blurb. oh and because it's a blurb, i didn't really proof-read, so sorry for typos? i'm a mess**

**enjoy(?)**

* * *

She'd had a difficult time adjusting to living in the wild. It wasn't exactly what she was _expecting_, but she loved the freedom nonetheless. She failed to hide the fact that she missed having her supper served to her—having to hunt and prepare her own food was...difficult. There were perks, however. The best one?

Honeymaren.

Yes, Honeymaren, with her long, dark braid. Honeymaren with her strong, built arms. Honeymaren with her permanent smirk of mischief. She was the _warrior_ type. Fearless. Badass.

Delicate. Kind. Soft. Loving. Most didn't see that side of her. She was a _leading woman_, and she _had_ to act like it. But when she and Elsa were off on solo adventures, she was free to be herself. It was a mutual freedom; one that they offered each other.

It had been seven weeks since Elsa decided she was going to stay with Honeymaren in her homeland. It was a relatively last-minute decision, but _damn_ did it work out for the better. Neither of them were particularly _outgoing_—they weren't (still aren't) the types to rush into anything.

Three weeks. They'd remained entirely platonic for three weeks before Honeymaren got ahead of herself and surprised Elsa with a kiss on the cheek one night. She had blushed and nearly imploded with embarrassment as the blonde stared at her, speechless. As Honeymaren went to defend herself, she was silenced by another surprise kiss—but this time, Elsa kissed _her,_ and it was on the _lips_.

Nothing too serious happened that night, although they did discover that their feelings were mutual. They still weren't ready to jump in.

But that was four weeks ago. They'd been getting closer as time went on. They hadn't been brave enough to explore each other's bodies, but they would go down to the river _just_ to make out. They knew a spot that was far enough away from their camp that they wouldn't have to worry about being bothered.

There was an open area on the other side of the river. Elsa built a simple bridge across to save them from trudging through the water every time. They'd spent an afternoon clearing the terrain a bit to make it appropriate land to build on; then, Elsa conjured up a small cabin just the right size for the both of them. Honeymaren brought in warm fur blankets and pelts for her own sake, though she was getting more and more used to the cold as the days went on. She _had_ to, if she wanted to be close to Elsa.

They'd just finished their lunch as a conversation began. They'd been digging into each other's history a bit; both spent their lives isolated from outsiders, so there was much to share. Honeymaren had suspected that Elsa stayed because _home_ didn't feel like home, and although the blonde argued, Honeymaren knew.

"How could it feel like home if it was only ever a prison?"

That was a valid point, and not one Elsa had an argument for. She _had_ defended that "home is where family is" and Anna had always been her family. That, Honeymaren understood; "well, Anna comes to visit often enough. _This _is home now."

Although Honeymaren was the _brave warrior_ kind, she never admitted that she had some inner insecurities that she was battling. She knew that if anything came up in Arendelle, Elsa would be gone in an instant. And, if the circumstances called for it, she wouldn't return to the forest. Which was completely understandable. Anna had always been Elsa's number one, and that was never going to change. Honeymaren didn't want to get in between them, either.

But she needed security.

"I think this could work," she'd prompted. "We can set you up a room of your own; something big enough for Anna and Kristoff when they come to visit."

Elsa smiled at the thought, but shook her head; "no, that won't be necessary."

Honeymaren deflated slightly; "oh."

But Elsa rolled her eyes. She grabbed Honeymaren's upper arms and lifted her shoulders, sitting her up straight. "You are _way_ to gorgeous and _way_ to badass to be insecure."

"I'm not insecure!" defended the brunette. Her voice was a bit louder than intended, and she quickly tried to cover for herself; "I'm not insecure. I just—you make me insecure." _Did I just say that out loud_? She'd been trying too _hard_ to subtly impress Elsa over the past few weeks, but what if it was all for nothing? She'd had a lingering fear that Elsa was going to stay _temporarily_, then move on to another adventure.

Elsa's eyes widened a bit and she leaned towards the brunette in a taunting manner; "that is the most _ridiculous _thing you have _ever_ said, Honey."

Honeymaren couldn't help but smile. _Something about those eyes._ "Not true. Remember the first time I brought you here? We almost had a real conversation, but you asked how I was, and I said _wet_."

Elsa giggled. "Because you'd just fallen into the river. There was nothing wrong with your answer. It was only awkward because _you_ made it dirty. I never would've gone there if you hadn't jumped to defend your words."

Honeymaren could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"But, don't be silly," Elsa continued, gently folding the blanket on her lap and placing it aside. "I'm no better than you."

"I disagree," Honeymaren retorted; her voice had a bit of a tremble due to her nerves. "You're a perfect twenty." _Flirt. I can flirt, right?_

Elsa didn't miss a beat; "only when I'm with you."

Honeymaren sunk into herself in a very comfortable manner, though she felt as though she missed part of the joke and so didn't get the punchline. "Wait, so, you think _I'm_ a ten, too?"

Elsa took a deep breath and stared at her. The brunette quickly sat up and sighed; "I ruined the moment."

She nodded a bit, "just a little."

Honeymaren mentally face-palmed so hard that she almost did it physically. Her gaze had fallen; she had _no_ idea how someone so cold could melt her and make her feel so _hot_. She could feel her cheeks still burning; she could only imagine how red they were. Eventually, she found the courage to look up, and Elsa smiled at her shamelessly; "I wish you were a _bit_ blunter, however. Only criticism."

"You want me to be blunt?" Honeymaren asked, searching for confirmation. Elsa nodded, but the younger woman still wasn't sure. _Don't get your hopes up. _"Blunt as in...?"

"We have to have this conversation again?"

Honeymaren stared at her, brown eyes meeting blue. _Why am I like this? How is this so easy for you?! _

"I kinda like your nervousness, though," Elsa added, gently running her fingers over the soft fur beneath them. "It shows how kind you are. How much you care about me, and about us."

"Us? There's an _us_ now?" Those words were meant to be thoughts, but they were flowing unconsciously.

"Since, like, four weeks ago," she replied, subtly moving her hand to Honeymaren's leg instead of the blanket.

The brunette noticed, but didn't catch on. "Four weeks ago? What happened four weeks ago?"

Elsa shook her head, although she was amused, and silently mouthed, "you're ruining it again."

Honeymaren winced a bit and sunk into herself. She internally sighed. She was _such_ a confident person. Strong-willed and independent. She had _no_ problem making the first moves back when they'd first met. But now? Now she was a puddle. Elsa made her feel so vulnerable; weak, and anxious. But also, strong and beautiful.

"So," Elsa began, breaking the silence. She pulled Honeymaren from her thoughts.

"Do you like women?"

Elsa paused, taken aback. She furrowed her brows and stared at her. Honeymaren gulped, trying to get her heart out of her throat. She feared anger; usually, Elsa played things off casually, but not this time. This time, she stared. And then? She laughed.

Honeymaren felt the air escape her body as a wave of confusion rushed over her. "What's so funny?"

"You are," she replied through laughter. Then she pulled herself together upon seeing Honeymaren's confused expression; "Jesus, Honey—wait, do you_ not_ like women?"

Her honey eyes widened slightly. "Me? I—well, no. I—kind of? I like everyone. Male or female. I just like people."

Elsa smiled. "That's wonderful," she replied genuinely; warmly. "I like people too." She shrugged. "Just, not romantically."

"You don't like anybody?"

"I didn't say that." She sat back slightly, bracing herself up on her arms. "I've never really gotten out in the world to explore that part of myself. But, nonetheless, I know what I want."

Honeymaren nodded. _That makes sense._ "So, what _do_ you want?"

Elsa narrowed her icy blue eyes, then bit her bottom lip. She didn't break her stare.

"Like... Girls?" Honeymaren continued. "Or a certain type? I guess it doesn't really matter."

"I think people can and should do whatever makes them happy, so long as that doesn't include harming others," Elsa said simply. "And you're happy. Aren't you, Honey?"

Honeymaren stared at her. _Honey. You've always called me that. _"Sometimes... we can't have what makes us happy."

"No, that's true," Elsa replied, sitting up again. "But _you_ can."

They stared at each other, silence falling over them. Honeymaren's mind ran wild. She sat up a bit more, keeping her hands in her lap. They hadn't broken eye contact. It felt peaceful. The silence was peaceful.

"Tell me what you want," Elsa said quietly; her voice softer than ever before. "You deserve happiness as much as I do."

"What if we don't want the same things?" Honeymaren replied quietly. "If I say something wrong... if I ruin this." Her gaze fell at the thought. "You'd leave. And I don't want to lose you from my life."

She felt the fur shift underneath of her as Elsa changed position. When she turned back to look, Elsa was on her knees, closer than she was before. She placed one leg on one side of Honeymaren's body, then the other, wrapping her long, pale legs around the woman's petite waist. She gently lowered herself down onto Honeymaren's lap; the brunette put her arms around the woman, resting them on her hips. Elsa leaned in and whispered; "tell me what you want."

Honeymaren looked back and forth between Elsa's icy eyes, then she quietly uttered, "you."

Elsa smiled softly, then slowly leaned closer. Their eyes mutually slipped closed as their lips pressed together. Honeymaren shivered slightly—Elsa was even colder up close. They'd kissed before; deeply, passionately, but this felt different. This felt _intimate_. The brunette's heart began beating harder than usual; she feared Elsa could feel it. Honeymaren adjusted the position of their lips, taking the blonde's pink bottom lip between her own, and pulled her closer. Elsa brought her arms closer to her own body, and cupped Honeymaren's warm face in her hands as she deepened the kiss.

_I've never done this before. Not like this._ Honeymaren's fears and anxieties subsided when she remembered: Elsa had never done anything like this before, either. So, she relaxed, and let her instincts guide her.

It lingered for a while before Elsa broke the kiss, pulling back slightly to look her lover in the eye. Honeymaren was speechless—and the blonde was _well_ aware. But she had the gentlest look in her eyes; her expression was so soft. It kept the brunette calm. "Is this okay?" Elsa asked quietly.

Honeymaren nodded, then kissed her again, bringing her hands up to her head, pulling her close. The kiss naturally deepened as they fell into a rhythm. Honeymaren's heart nearly burst when she felt Elsa's tongue gently brush against her bottom lip. Although the younger woman had originally regretted letting her tongue slip into Elsa's mouth, the regret immediately dissipated when she heard the blonde moan.

Elsa returned the favour as they began to speed things up a bit. Her hands gently pressed against Honeymaren's shoulders and she laid down on the bed as Elsa climbed on top, not breaking the kiss. She grabbed Honeymaren's wrists and pinned them gently against the fur beside her head as the kiss deepened even more. Taking a risk, Elsa very smoothly took Honeymaren's tongue in her mouth and sucked, getting a moan in return. She smiled as she continued the kiss—to finish it off, she took the brunette's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked hard, biting gently as she pulled away, looking down at the girl.

"Good god," Honeymaren sighed, nearly gasping for air. Elsa smiled at her, clearly enjoying herself; "this is what you wanted, right?"

Honeymaren squirmed under the woman. _Teasing. She's teasing. _"I just wanted you," she said breathlessly. Elsa smiled bigger and kissed her again, this time without a warmup—this one didn't build; they went all in. Honeymaren was struggling to contain herself; she could feel Elsa practically breathing down her throat as their lips pressed together and their tongues danced. She wanted more. She _needed_ more. She felt her legs cross instinctively, and that was when her heart rate truly picked up. _Wait, this is too fast!_ She tried a couple of times to free her mouth, but clearly her brain and body weren't on the same page. The warmth between her legs was intensifying more and more with each passing moment. It was uncomfortable. She wanted to reach down and relieve herself, but her hands were still pinned, and as she tried to pull them free, Elsa pressed harder to keep her trapped.

The blonde adjusted her stance and pressed her pelvis against Honeymaren's. The brunette moaned and mimicked the action—their hips naturally began to grind gently against each other as they kissed.

"Wait."

It took a moment, but Elsa's brain finally registered the breathless word that came from her lover's mouth. She broke the kiss and looked down at her with amusement; "what?"

"I'm scared."

She wasn't expecting that. Elsa smiled in a comforting manner and slid her hands up into Honeymaren's; their fingers instinctively interlocked. "You have nothing to fear."

That tone. The warmth in her voice. It was so soothing. Honeymaren was able to relax—but her sex was still throbbing. She _needed_ more, even if her anxiety disagreed. "I want you."

"How much of me?" She was flirty, but also comforting. She didn't want to mess this up, either. They'd never gone this far before. Never been this close. _If only there were no clothes between us._

Honeymaren stared for a moment, debating. Then, in a single swift movement, she sat up, forcing Elsa to do the same. In what felt like a split second, she'd pulled Elsa's icy dress down, leaving it bunched around her petite waist, leaving the majority of her torso bare. Elsa didn't even flinch— they'd already _seen_ half of each other's bodies _platonically_ whilst bathing in the river. They knew neither of them were particularly interested in that part of a woman's body, anyway—it was difficult to sexualise something so innocent. But Honeymaren stared nonetheless. She adored bodies; especially Elsa's. Her fame was pale and petite; her breasts small and round. She was very toned; she'd been active a lot more often since she'd moved to the forest. Despite her relatively pronounced pectoral and abdominal muscles, her frame was still very delicate. Honeymaren saw her as a work of art. She gently put her hands on Elsa's shoulders and finally met her eyes; "you're beautiful."

Elsa smiled humbly. She knew, but she liked to hear it, anyway. Saying nothing, she untied the laces of Honeymaren's tunic, grabbed at the bottom, and swiftly pulled it over the woman's head. She smiled at the sight.

Honeymaren was a bit more _rough and tumble_; she almost always had bruises somewhere on her body from the adventures she'd go on, or the "fights" she'd get into with Ryder. She was _very_ strong, and it was obvious just by looking at her. Her shoulders and arms were built nicely; her core always sporting the lines of her strong abdominal muscles. And yet, she also seemed _squishy_. Maybe that was just Elsa's perspective, but Honeymaren's body looked soft. Her skin was such a warm colour; her stomach was soft when she was relaxed. Her breasts were larger than Elsa's by quite a bit, and hung lower on her chest in a perfect teardrop shape. She too was art. Elsa gently ran her cold hands down her lover's warm body, stopping at her hips. Then, their eyes met again. "Do you wanna lead?"

Honeymaren bit her lip in nervousness. Then, she reluctantly shook her head. Of course, she _wanted _to lead. She _wanted_ to be the one on top, pinning Elsa to the bed and loving her as she deserved. But that was a dream, and this was reality.

"I can be patient," Elsa prompted, her tone more fortuitous than before. "I'm learning, too."

Honeymaren thought for a moment. The _only_ thing she was worried about, truly, in this moment, was embarrassing herself. But what's the fun of a memory if there's nothing to laugh about? With that, she decided she was ready. She smoothly leaned in and kissed Elsa's neck, slowly making her way down. She nipped at her pronounced collarbone, gently rubbing her hands up and down Elsa's upper arms. The blonde leaned her head back and moaned lightly at the sensations— she'd never felt anything like this before. Now _she_ _truly_ wanted more.

Honeymaren pressed her tongue flat against the pale skin of Elsa's neck and licked up and over her chin, meeting her mouth as they kissed again. With her hands, she tugged at the dress that bunched around Elsa's hips, and in a swift movement, the dress disappeared, leaving the blonde entirely bare. Elsa pushed harder against Honeymaren's shoulders, forcing her to lie down. They both fumbled with the belt that tied around her hips, holding her pants in place. It took a moment of desperation, but they managed to defeat the knot, and mutually pulled the clothes off of Honeymaren's body. She blushed when she realised that she was not only nude, but also entirely exposed, as her legs were on either side of Elsa.

Elsa only smiled _again_. She gently put her hand on the inside of Honeymaren's tanned thigh, then crawled on top of her once again to continue their kiss. Between breaths, she whispered, "_you_ are beautiful."

Honeymaren lifted her hips up between Elsa's legs, pressing their bodies together. The blonde took the hint to lower herself onto the woman, and their bodies instinctively moved together. They ran their hands over each other as their kiss became sloppier and more passionate—Elsa cringed at herself as she felt the wet between her legs drip onto the body beneath her. But Honeymaren only pulled her closer. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around Elsa's waist, pulling her tight.

"Honeymaren."

Those honey eyes snapped open and they looked at each other. Elsa chuckled lightly; "I want to taste you. Would that be okay?"

The brunette let out a shaky breath; "whoa. I-I mean, yeah. Yes, please."

Elsa smiled cheekily, though her excitement was more than obvious. She kissed Honeymaren once more on the lips, then slowly began making her way down the woman's warm, now slightly sweaty, body. Eventually, she met her destination. She took a breath, smiled big, then went all in.

Honeymaren's breath hitched as contact was made; her hand firmly grabbed at the fir beside her head. Her other hand reached down, grabbing a handful of Elsa's white-blonde hair, instinctively pushing her closer. The brunette moaned as she was kissed; her body squirmed out of her control as her core tightened. _I love you._

The night was to be long. They had more energy than they knew what to do with. They blamed hormones, but they knew they didn't have to explain themselves, either. They knew what they wanted. And as their feelings picked up, their anxieties went away. They made sure to look at each other. To smile. To laugh. To acknowledge. To play. To seduce.

They'd kissed deeper than ever before. They held each other as if they'd never get to hold each other again. They kissed each other in places that they never thought anyone ever would. Their love was mutual. Their _trust_ was mutual.

Honeymaren knew it was a _huge_ step for Elsa. She hadn't been touched in any way for _so long_. But here? Now? She was vulnerable. She was free. She let herself be loved in the most beautiful way. Their trust was the most powerful thing between them.

And then, at some point, it was over. At some point, the sun came up. At some point, that night became a memory.

The sun felt different that morning. The outside world looked different. Elsa felt different. Her mind; her body; it all felt different. She felt clean. Safe. Loved.

Honeymaren was laying alongside her, resting her head on Elsa's chest, her right leg brought up over the pale body. She smiled as she watched the younger woman sleep. _I love you._

Anna didn't know. It had never been confirmed, although the redhead had placed a bet long ago that Elsa would _definitely _grow an interest in Honeymaren. Her reasoning behind this theory was _"because I know you."_ Elsa had gossiped only a little to her sister about this new _friend_, but she hadn't felt confident enough in her own feelings to share them with the queen. She knew how much Anna loved love—she wasn't for a moment afraid of rejection. There was just something about verbalising her feelings that made them real. It frightened her. Vulnerability around her emotions still frightened her. She fought it every day, but after thirteen years of emotional and physical neglect, it was still a difficult process for her to heal through.

Honeymaren had been _so_ understanding. That helped. Elsa now had _three_ people who accepted and understood her. She smiled at the thought.

She couldn't wait to tell her sister about last night. They talked about _almost_ everything with each other—gushing over loved ones was a consistent theme. Anna had told Elsa a little _too_ much about her..._adventures_ with Kristoff. The blonde was almost always embarrassed by the amount of detail that would accidentally be shared. She never made Anna feel bad about it. She never wanted to crush her joy. And now she understood; she knew damn well that she was going to share _too much_ with her sister—and that was okay. There was nothing _taboo_ about this; this is life. This is okay.

_I can't wait to talk to you_. That thought was for Honeymaren, who remained asleep. _You beautiful soul._

Elsa was snapped out of her daze as she heard voices approaching. She sat up, trying to focus her tired brain. As the voices got louder, Honeymaren sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she braced herself on the other. "Who's that?"

Before they could react, the door swung open and Elsa and Honeymaren found themselves staring directly at Anna.

They were silent, stunned for a moment. The couple was _stark_ naked, though Anna couldn't see more than maybe shoulders from where she was standing. Then suddenly, time unfroze. Anna bent forward slightly as she laughed, yelling a cheery, victorious "ahh!" at her sister.

"ANNA!"

Elsa and Honeymaren quickly covered themselves, falling over each other. Due to the angle, Anna really hadn't seen much of anything, but that didn't stop Elsa's cheeks from turning beat red. She yelled at her sister again, throwing a blast of ice at her direction; "ANNA! LEAVE!"

Laughing with a sense of victory, the redhead quickly ran back out the door as the ice crashed beside her, "I KNEW IT!"

Elsa sighed, sinking slightly. Honeymaren pulled her close, amused. "I guess you lost the bet."

Elsa sat up straight and looked at her lover, who stared back at her with big doe eyes. _How did you know about that?_

* * *

**that's it, that's the post**


End file.
